A plug connector is disclosed in DE 200 07 171 U1. The publication teaches a device for fastening half of an electric plug connection to a wall, which can be accomplished with little effort by utilizing a flange plate of nonelastic material. The secure fastening of an electric coupling or an electric plug connector to a wall is accomplished by means of the flange plate, whose housing is provided for optional use as a plug connection to be disposed detachedly or stationarily. The flange plate forming the device for fastening the housing is implemented in two parts and, with the flange plate mounted, encloses the housing of the plug connector half between said parts. The two-part implementation of the flange plate makes it possible to connect it from the outside to the housing of the plug connection jack or of the plug connection plug without requiring for this purpose a special shape of the housing, except for the fact that the housing must at least in the axial direction be provided with a smooth outer surface. In particular, this makes it feasible to implement the housing of the plug connection half uniformly for all cases of application as well as through a corresponding disposition of the flange plate to adjust as desired the overhang of the housing of the plug connection half over the surface of the wall to which this half is to be fastened.
In connection with a plug connector half, this type of implementation of the flange plate has been found useful for wall fastening in so far as it can be carried out simply and securely, and it also makes possible the implementation of the housing of the plug connection half such that it is uniform for all applications. However, the complex form of the flange plate parts is a disadvantage. This is a result of the fact that the two parts of the flange plate are snappable with one another via cutouts and projections with undercuts implemented reciprocally on their facing ends. While this measure has the advantage that the two parts of the flange plate can be form-fittingly connected securely with one another in a direction of motion parallel to the axis of the coupling or plug connection half, it also entails the disadvantage that their production is expensive and complex and causes high costs per unit. Simple sealing by means of O-rings is not possible.